Evil Mario Unleashed
by Gosky3
Summary: When Bowser tries to turn Mario evil, everything goes wrong and Mario goes mad, attempting to kill everyone in sight. Will Bowser and his kids be able to stop him?
1. One Bad Plumber

Bowser and Iggy were both in Iggy's lab, a place that was filled with weird and random contraptions, and many chemical gases that were probably dangerous to breathe in. Bowser was pacing back and forth, seeming very anxious. "Iggy, this plan better work," he said.

"Of course it'll work, Dad," assured Iggy. "You kidnapped the princess a few hours ago. Mario _has_ to be here by the end of the day since you didn't set up any levels. And then my plan will fall into place."

Bowser was still impatient. He thought Mario wouldn't show up, and the plan would be ruined before it even truly began. But even if the plan had more detail and was absolutely fool-proof, it was the fact that it wasn't his plan that made him truly anxious. He was afraid his trust in his son's hands—his _crazy_ son's hands, at that.

"He better show up."

* * *

A few hours had passed. Bowser was sleeping on the floor of the lab, with drool coming from his mouth, when two hammer brothers came in, holding Mario. "Lord Bowser, Mario just came…" began one of the hammer bros. until he saw Bowser was asleep. "Lord Bowser?"

Iggy sighed. "_Dad!_"

"Huh? What?" Bowser woke up and sat up. He saw Mario being held by the hammer brothers. "Oh, Mario!" He jumped onto his feet. He noticed he had been drooling, and wiped it off his mouth.

"Ew," commented Mario.

"Shut up! Throw him in that tube thing over there."

"It's called a Multi-Transfusion Chamber!" whined Iggy.

"Whatever."

The hammer brothers brought Mario to the clear tube with many wires attached to it from both the ceiling and the floor. The tube opened, they threw Mario inside, and then the tube closed behind him. Mario stood up and banged on the tube. "Hey! You can't kidnap _me!_ I have a reputation!"

"What about Super Princess Peach?" mentioned Iggy.

"Well…you used a wand that causes emotional breakdowns! That doesn't count!"

The hammer brothers left. Iggy walked over to a control panel next to the tube and began pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Releasing Gas #134!" he said as he pushed one, big command button. A green gas began to fill the tube Mario was in.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" said Mario. He pinched his nose and held his breath at an attempt to not inhale the gas.

"It's my newest invention: When you breathe in the gas, it activates neurons in your brain that signals nerves to pump the malevolence hormone through your bloodstream!"

"What?" asked Mario and Bowser in unison.

Iggy sighed. "It makes you evil."

"_What?_ You can't make me evil! I'll hold my breath!"

"Yeah, but you have to breath eventually. And even if you hold your breath until you pass out, you'll begin breathing in your unconscious state."

Mario gulped. The entire tube was filled with green gas, so much that he couldn't even see the lab anymore. His face began to turn red and his heart began racing. Everything in his body told him to breathe. He tried to hold it in for as long as he could, but it was no use. He took one gulp of air, and then felt as though he was choking on it.

From outside of the tube, Iggy and Bowser couldn't see a single thing that was happening on the inside of the tube. All they could hear were gagging sounds. "Why is he choking?" asked Bowser.

Iggy laughed wickedly. "It's all a part of the process!" He laughed again.

Bowser stared at Iggy. "I'm starting to think your mom dropped you as a baby."

Suddenly, the gagging stopped. Iggy smiled and pressed the red command button again. The tube opened. The gas escaped the tube and Mario fell face-first onto the ground. Bowser sniffed the air. "Wha—that smells like my gym clothes after I play Mario Sports Mix!"

"Your sweat had a certain evil chemical I needed." Iggy went to a closet nearby. He took out a clothes pin and pinched his nose with it. He took a pair of pliers out of the closet, and ran to a metal box on the other side of the room. It read "QUARANTINE". Using the pliers, he took a shirt and a pair of gym shorts out of the closet with them. The clothes were emitting a similar green gas. Iggy handed them to Bowser. "That's part of the reason he was gagging…well, most of the reason."

Bowser sniffed the gym clothes and shrugged. "They smell fine to me." He grabbed his clothes.

Without either of the koopas noticing, Mario got off the floor and stood up. His skin was pale and his hat covered his eyes. The colors of his overalls had changed from red and blue to grey and black. He slowly walked over to a shelf of containers filled with chemicals. He grabbed and container and threw it at Bowser's head.

The container smashed against Bowser's head, releasing a boiling liquid. He fell to the ground and screamed. "_AGH! IT BURNS!_"

Iggy turned to see Mario. He smiled. "Ha! It worked! I made him evil!"

Mario grabbed another chemical and threw it at Iggy. Iggy jumped back just in time to avoid the green chemical. The container smashed, and the chemical burnt a hole in the floor in a few seconds. Someone screamed from the floor. "_AGH! IGGY!_"

Iggy gulped. "Maybe I made him a bit _too_ evil." Mario turned to a wall of weapons behind Iggy. He charged for it, shoving Iggy out of the way. He quickly snatched a ray gun, a belt of grenades, and a club with spikes on it, and sprinted out of the lab. "Oh shit."

Bowser was still screaming, holding his face. "_IGGY! My face is BURNING!_"

Iggy's face lit up. "Oh, right!" He ran over to his dad and looked at the liquid. "Oh no! This is the worst thing that could ever happen! That's my Vaporizing Dihydrogen Monoxide!"

"_What is THAT?_"

"It's boiling water!"

Bowser stopped screaming. He put his hands down and sat up. He glanced at Iggy. "Boiling water?"

"I was gonna use it to make tea, but now it's all spilled!"

Bowser moaned and stood up. "Where's Mario now?"

"He's running around the castle with grenades, a club, and a ray gun."

Bowser facepalmed. "Ugh…you know what, let's find him."

"_Find him?_ Are you suicidal?"

"Yes. But that's not the reason I'm finding him. I'm the most badass guy around! Everybody wants to be in the Koopa Klan! Since he's evil now, I'm sure I can convince him to join my Koopa Klan with my Bowser swag!"

"…"

"…What?"

"Your…what you just said?"

"Bowser swag—?"

"Don't repeat it!"

"It's my style! Bowser sw—"

"_Don't say it again!_"

Bowser walked triumphantly out of the lab and mumbled to himself, "I've got Bowser swag."


	2. Band-Aids Always Help

Iggy and Bowser walked through the hallways of the castle. Iggy made sure that he was right behind his father's shell, so that if Mario showed up his father would get shot first and he'd have time to run away.

Roy ran up to Iggy from behind, grabbed him, and smashed him up against the wall. "_You!_ You _burned_ my _skull!_" There was a scar that went down the side of Roy's head.

"So _you_ were the one screaming."

"What were you _doing_ up there?"

"Making Mario evil. And now he's trying to kill us," Iggy sighed.

"No need to worry, kids. I've got my Bowser swag!"

"Oh _God_, when did he come up with that one?" asked Roy.

"_AAAH!_" All three of the koopas heard a scream from down the hallway.

"Wendy!" they all said as they ran towards the sound of the scream. They stopped at an open door and looked inside to find Morton. He had been shot in the leg and was bleeding heavily. "Where's Wendy?" asked Iggy.

"What? It was _me!_ My _leg_ is _bleeding!_" screamed Morton.

Iggy snickered, followed by Morton and Bowser. "Dude, you sounded like one of those ladies in a horror movie!" laughed Roy.

"Aaah!" Bowser tried to imitate, but it only made him laugh harder.

"What the hell…? Get me some help my leg is _bleeding!_"

The three couldn't stop laughing at Morton even though he was obviously losing blood. Bowser wiped a tear away from his laughter and took out his wallet. "Now I know I have _something…_" He knelt down beside Morton. "_Here_ it is!" Bowser whipped out a used band-aid and applied it to Morton's wound. "There."

Morton watched as the blood continued to seep out from underneath the band-aid. "My leg is bleeding and you give me a cheap-ass band-aid?"

"…Pretty much."

Morton groaned and jumped onto his other leg. "Why was Mario attacking me? I thought he was the good guy."

"He is, but he's been turned evil because of one of Dad's stupid plans," claimed Iggy.

"What—? It was _your_ idea!" said Bowser.

"Well that makes sense. All of your plans fail," said Roy. "Badly."

"This was all _Iggy's_ fault!"

"I think for every person that dies, it's manslaughter on your part. Oh, and you can be sued by anyone who's severely injured. You're gonna have a _lot_ of hospital bills," said Iggy.

"We'd better try and stop him. Let's go," said Roy. He and Morton walked out of the room.

Bowser looked down at Iggy angrily. "You little scoundrel! You just pinned this entire thing on _me!_" Iggy snickered and ran off to find his brothers. "…I raised these kids too well," he muttered to himself as he followed them.


	3. Safety's Not Always First

Lemmy was watching Larry play video games. He jumped up and down as he saw him assassinate people in "Assassin's Shell IV". "Kill him, kill him, kill him!" shouted Lemmy.

"Shut up! I can't kill him or my notoriety will go up!"

"Kill him anyways!"

Larry sighed and tried to ignore his stupid brother. All of a sudden, Mario walked into Larry's bedroom. Larry looked up and gasped. "Mario! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. "Bowser's throne room is down the stairs and to the left!" Mario smiled devilishly and walked towards Larry. "…I have a _really_ bad feeling about this."

* * *

The four ran to Larry's bedroom to see Mario beating Larry with the club while Lemmy hid under the bed. "Agh—oof—_gah! Help!_"

Everyone just stood there, scared stiff. "Um…we should've probably brought weapons from the lab. Maybe I'll go back—" started Iggy. Bowser grabbed him.

"No. How about you stay here and watch me win over Mario with my Bowser swag."

"_He's doing it again!_" cried Iggy.

"Bowser…Bowser _what?!_" asked Morton.

Bowser walked with a style that was more awkward than anything else towards Mario. "Hey, plumber. I heard you turned evil," said Bowser.

Mario stopped beating Larry and clenched his fists, his back still facing Bowser. "…Yeah…?" he said. His voice was deeper and more gruesome.

"Maybe you'd like to join the Koopa Klan? You know, rule the Mushroom Kingdom alongside _me?_ Bowser Koopa?"

Mario scoffed. "I'd rather beat myself over the head with this club than join you. Better yet…" Mario turned and hit Bowser in the side with the club. Bowser fell over on top of the bed, and it crashed down on Lemmy.

"_OW!_" cried Lemmy.

"…I think I'd rather hit _you_ with it!"

"Hey! Leave our Dad alone!" shouted Morton, stepping into the bedroom. Mario turned around and shot Morton in the other leg. "_OW!_" Morton fell down.

Mario held Bowser at gun-point and laughed. "This is for all the years of misery you put me through! I had to beat your ass everyday just to save a wife who I don't care for anymore! But now I'm about to beat you for the _last time!_"

Suddenly, Iggy pounced on top of Mario. "Leave him alone!" he yelled. Mario fell backwards off the bed on top of Iggy. He sat up and slammed Iggy back into the floor so that Iggy let go, and then jumped back onto his feet. He held out his hand and Iggy, until he realized that it was empty. He turned to the floor to see that his ray gun had fallen out of his hand. Before he could get to it, Roy scooped it up and pointed it at him.

"Don't move or this laser's going through your skull!" yelled Roy.

Mario stopped moving for a minute. Then he smiled again. "How about you just shoot me?"

Roy gulped and pressed the trigger. Nothing. He continuously pressed it, and then looked at it himself. "What the hell?"

Mario hit Roy in the head with the club. Roy fell down onto the floor. Mario grabbed the ray gun and ran out of the room, laughing maniacally as he fled. Iggy walked up to Roy, whose head was bleeding. Iggy kicked him hard enough to make Roy moan. "The safety was on, you _IDIOT!_"


	4. Closet Crusaders

The koopas began walking again, and were all severely injured, except Iggy, who was still in-tact for the most part. Bowser had a shoulder wound; Roy had a head wound; Morton had been shot in both legs; Lemmy's body had been crushed by Bowser; and Larry was covered in scars and wounds.

"Can't we get an ambulance before we do something about Mario?" whined Roy.

"Man up. It's just a scratch, it'll heal," said Bowser.

Morton growled. "_Just_ a _SCRATCH?_"

"You koopalings are too spoiled. You think that you need _everyone_ in the _whole_ damn world to help you!"

"I'd appreciate that," said Larry, who was limping while carrying his mostly paralyzed brother, Lemmy.

"I get it. You're just so cheap you don't want to pay the hospital bills!" complained Roy.

"No, I think you kids need to grow up and—yeah, that's pretty much it. Four kids with severe injuries is too much to pay for."

"Well let's not get even _more_ injured! We need something to fight him with, and if we go back to the lab, we'll lose him!" said Iggy.

Bowser snapped. "I've got it! There's a place nearby to help those wounds, _and_ there are weapons! Follow me!"

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Roy, standing in a small, claustrophobia-inducing closet. The top of his head was covered with toilet paper. Larry was covered with band-aids; and Bowser's shoulder and Morton's legs were wrapped with toilet paper.

"This is stupid," said Iggy. "Where are the weapons?"

"Are you _blind?_ Use your imagination!" Bowser handed Iggy a broom and put a bucket on his head.

"I don't care if we're all adopted, I can't believe we're _socially_ related to such a cheap, selfish, idiotic _retard!_"

Bowser handed Roy a mop to fight and a pillow to guard himself with. He put Lemmy and Morton into a mop cart so they didn't have to stand. "I also have some random items in here that I just keep lying around…" Bowser handed Morton a golf club. He then turned and gave Larry a Wii remote and Nunchuk, and an old, stinky garbage can lid to use as a shield.

"What the _hell_, Dad?" asked Larry.

"Do you know how many times I accidentally knocked Junior unconscious with one of those things while playing Wii Sports?" Bowser grabbed a lamp and a spray bottle and smiled evilly, as if he actually looked the least bit threatening.

"A spray bottle?" asked Morton.

Bowser read the warning label. "Do not get on skin or eyes; do not inhale; do not use before shaking—this stuff is _lethal!_" he said. All the koopalings groaned. "It's better than nothing, right?"

"You have all this junk, why don't you have a _gun?_" asked Roy.

"It's unnecessary. Now let's go out and stop that Mario!"


	5. Invincible

The emergency siren went off. Koopas, goombas, and other enemies around the castle began screaming and running around the halls. Ludwig opened his door and looked around the hallway. "What is going on? You're interrupting my writing!" he yelled. He left his room and grabbed the next koopa that ran by. "What is everyone running from?"

"M-master Ludwig, there's—_Mario_ is attacking!"

"Well, then go fight him!"

"No, it's different this time! Everyone says that he's gone crazy or something! The entire _castle_ is evacuating! P-please let me go!"

Ludwig let the koopa go and watched him run away. "Mario's gone crazy?" He scoffed. "How crazy could he possibly be?" The hallway cleared after the last of the minions escaped. Ludwig turned down the hallway to see Mario, holding his club and smiling evilly at him. "_AAH!_" he screamed as he ran back into his room and slammed the door shut.

He ran into his closet and started ruffling through it, throwing clothes out. "Where is it, where is it?" he repeated. In the middle of looking through his closet, he turned around to watch a grenade roll from underneath the door into his room. He screeched and looked through his closet faster. "Here!" He grabbed his wand from deep within the closet and cast the first spell he could think of. In a flash, he disappeared, just as the grenade went off.

* * *

"This is stupid," complained Roy as he came around the corner, holding his pillow as though it were a shield.

"Will you shut up already?" asked Bowser.

"Isn't that Mario over there, by Ludwig's room?" asked Morton.

Mario opened the door to Ludwig's room and looked inside. "What? Where'd he go?" he shouted angrily.

"He looks angry. Maybe we should leave him alone…" said Larry.

"Evil Mario is _always_ angry! All we have to do is knock him out or severely injure him, and then Iggy will fix all this," said Bowser.

"_Me?_" asked Iggy.

"Yes, _you!_ Just make him good again!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to kill him and take over the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What's the fun in taking over a kingdom just by bashing my rival over the head with a broom? You have to have an elaborate scheme!"

"See, _this_ is why we never win!"

"Screw this," said Roy. He pushed past Bowser and Iggy and ran down the hallway, holding his mop up. He charged towards Mario as the rest of the koopas watched. Roy raised the mop up, and _WHACK!_, hit Mario as hard as he could. Mario turned towards Roy, looking completely uninjured—not even a dent in his head. He grabbed the mop and broke it in half. Roy gulped and raised up his pillow.

"How did that not do anything?" asked Bowser.

"…Maybe Mario mutated as well, which would explain the pale skin. He appears to be invulnerable," said Iggy.

"So basically, we can't hit him?" asked Larry.

"Basically."

All four of them groaned.

Roy shivered as Mario stood over him. "You thought you could knock me over the head with a _mop?_"

"…Sort of."

Mario took his club and hit Roy over the head with it again, knocking him out. He laughed and walked away. As soon as Mario was out of sight, the koopas run up to Roy. Iggy felt his pulse. "He's still alive, miraculously."

"Forget Roy! How are we supposed to beat me Mario if we can't even _hit_ him?" asked Bowser.

"I guess I need to go back to the lab and make an antidote."

"Well then put it in a needle. Then we can just jab him with it so it'll get in his bloodstream."

"…That won't work. Remember, he's invulnerable. The needle wouldn't be able to penetrate his skin so we could give him the antidote. He'll have to drink it."

"Are you _kidding me?_ How the _hell_ are we supposed to get in his _face_, and pour the antidote down his _mouth_ without being able to knock him out?"

"Beats me. You guys figure it out while I make the antidote." Iggy sprinted away from Bowser, Morton, Larry and the paralyzed Lemmy as fast as he could, glad to get away from them.

Bowser groaned. "Come on."

"What about Roy?" asked Morton.

"Leave him here. We're not carrying around anymore immobilized koopas. In fact, just dump Lemmy here too to keep Roy company." Morton shrugged and threw Lemmy on top of Roy, and he, Larry, and Bowser walked off.


	6. The Strangler

Wendy looked in the mirror and saw her pink dress. "Hmm…I don't like it." She threw it behind her, along with several more dozen dresses. "I can't wear _any_ of these dresses while shopping at the mall! Maybe there's more in the back of the closet that I missed…"

Wendy walked over to her closet door and opened it. Ludwig fell out of it and landed flat on his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing in my _closet?_"

Ludwig jumped onto his feet. "It's Mario! He's gone crazy! He tried to _kill_ me!"

"He's _always_ trying to kill us!"

"But it's different his time, he's eviler, brutal-er—he threw a grenade into my room! He's trying to kill us for _good!_"

"As _if!_ Why would Mario act evil?" Someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's-a me, Mario!" said a cheery Mario.

"_See?_ He sounds fine."

"No! It's a trick! I swear, Wendy, if you open that door—"

"I'll _open_ it, prove to you he's fine, and then we can bring him to Dad to see what he wants to do with him."

"_DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!_" screamed Ludwig. He panicked and jumped into the pile of clothes Wendy had made after throwing them around.

Wendy opened the door to find Mario. His teeth were now sharp, and his eyes were glowing red. "Um…hi, Mario. Are you ok?"

"Fine." He grabbed Wendy by the neck and began to strangle her.

Ludwig peeked through a crack in the clothes and gulped as he watched Mario try to kill his sister. He took a deep breath, mustered up all the courage he had, and stood up from the pile of clothes. Quickly, he waved his wand and zapped Mario with it. There was an explosion of blue, and he disappeared.

Wendy fell onto the floor and gasped for breath. "You—you _saved_ me?"

"…I guess so."

The two stood in the room for a few moments. Ludwig waited, as if she were going to say something. "What? I'm not going to say 'thank you' or something!"

Bowser and Larry ran into the room, while Morton pushed himself with his golf club, still in the mop cart. "I heard something! Was it Mario?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah! He tried to _strangle_ me!" shouted Wendy.

"What—where is he? I didn't see him leave the room."

"I zapped him with my wand."

"…Did you kill him?"

"No. I used a teleportation spell."

Bowser was left speechless. "_Teleportation spell?!_" shouted Bowser. "As in he could be _anywhere_ in the _world?_"

"Well, the first place I thought of was Peach's castle."

"…Oh no."

* * *

Peach sighed as she sunk into her throne. Toad looked at the princess with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mario is gone. He didn't come after I invited him over for cake, so I called Luigi, and he said that he hadn't seen Mario all day. I'm just worried."

"You want me to send out a search party?"

"That won't be necessary," said a voice. The doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Mario emerged.

Peach lightened up. "Mario!" But as Mario drew closer, she could see that he looked very different. A small koopa tail had now formed behind him. "Mario?"

Mario laughed. "It's me alright, princess." He raised up his club.


	7. Brawl At Peach's Castle

It was now midnight. The large gang of Bowser, Ludwig, Wendy, Larry and Morton had made the long journey to Princess Peach's castle, and were now walking across the bridge. Every one of them was nervous, knowing that there was a good chance that they could be killed. Bowser opened the door to the castle and peeked inside. There was nothing but skeletons of creatures in the room, and he heard screams coming from the throne room across the room. "This doesn't look good," he gulped. They all entered the castle. He stopped and looked back at the koopalings. "Ok, we can't do anything without that antidote. Somebody call Iggy."

Larry whipped out his cell phone and called Iggy. "_Hello?_" answered Iggy.

"Yeah, where's the antidote?" asked Larry.

"_I'm done, but I've been looking all over the castle for you guys! Where are you?_"

"We're at Peach's castle. Ludwig cast a teleportation spell—" Larry glanced up at Ludwig.

"What? I have trouble thinking under pressure!" he claimed.

"—and now Mario's over here. How quickly can you get here?"

"_Uh…I can use a couple of pipes, but it'll still take five minutes._"

"Fine. We can wait." Larry hung up.

"Somebody has to go in there and try and restrain Mario so that we can get the antidote in him when Iggy comes!" said Ludwig.

"But he's invincible!" asked Morton.

"We may not be able to hurt him, but we can still hold him back so that somebody can pour that antidote down his throat! How hard can it be?"

"Fine. I'll go try and—" began Larry.

All of a sudden, the doors to the throne room were thrown open, and a toad that had been brutally beaten was crawling out. "Please…help…me…" Something grabbed it by the legs, and it was yanked back inside. The doors closed again.

"Never mind, I'm good."

"Why doesn't Dad go?" asked Wendy. Everyone stared at Bowser.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You're the biggest! You have more blood to lose if Mario rips you apart!" mentioned Morton.

"No!"

"How about this: Just go in there and stall him, and then we'll all ambush him! Iggy will be here by then, and we can't cure Mario!" said Larry.

Bowser sighed. "Fine."

He slowly walked up to the throne room door. He gently opened it and slipped inside, closing it behind him. The princess was bruised all over with a ripped dress, inside a hanging cage in the corner of the room. Sitting on the throne in the room was a large koopa who looked similar to Bowser except for the fact that he was grey and had brown hair, and it was chewing on a toad's head. Bowser saw a small red cap on him—it was Mario. "What the hell!" he screamed.

Mario looked up and growled. He threw the toad across the room, into a pile of other chewed up and brutally injured toads, and stood up. "Look who showed up to stop me!" roared Mario.

Bowser tried the handle to the door, but it wouldn't open. "What? Let me in!" Bowser pounded on the door.

"_Stop_ _cowering! Just distract him! He's a plumber—a crazy one with weapons—but a plumber! It can't be that hard!_" yelled Wendy from behind the door.

"He's not a plumber anymore! He's a giant koopa!"

"_Say what?_"

Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail. He dragged him from the door and threw him into the throne. Bowser slammed up against the throne, smashing it into pieces. He got back on his feet and faced Mario. He took a stance and charged at him. Mario charged at Bowser. The two ran towards each other, until Bowser stepped out of the way, completely missing Mario. Mario slipped and crashed through the wall in front of him. Bowser laughed. "You're not so tough after all!" Mario got back up and growled at Bowser. His eyes glowed red and his muscles grew in size. Bowser's laugh dwindled until he went silent. "Shit." Mario ran towards him, holding back his fist, and punched Bowser in the face. Bowser flew in the air and landed on the pile of toads.

In the main room of the castle, Iggy ran inside and met up with the others. "I've got it!" he said. He held up a beaker of green, bubbling liquid. "This'll cure him for sure! Now where is he?" The koopalings opened the door to throne room to find Bowser and Mario fighting each other. They all saw the koopa Mario.

"How'd he do that?" asked Morton.

"There must have been traces of Dad's DNA in his sweat!" said Iggy. "The gas that turned him evil in the first place sent out hormones that made him evil. The traces of DNA in the gas must have also sent out hormones…hormones that are usually released when a koopa is going through puberty! Hormones that give koopas their spikes, shells, tails, horns—"

"So Mario went through puberty in less than a day?" asked Ludwig.

"Yes! Now hurry up, let's get inside and get this down Mario's throat!" The koopalings charged inside. Mario and Bowser were at hand-to-hand combat, throwing punches at one another in the middle of the room. "Dad! Try and hold him!" yelled Iggy. Bowser wrapped his hands around Mario. Mario pushed Bowser away, and punched him in the gut. Bowser bent over and groaned in pain. Mario laughed and hit him in the head hard enough to make him fall down.

"Isn't there something _else_ you can do? I can't fight him forever!" cried Bowser.

"Ok, then. Let's try Plan B: Wii Sports," said Larry, clutching the Wii remote and nunchuk he was _still_ carrying in hand. He ran towards Mario and pounced on top of him. Mario wiggled around, but Larry held on as though he were riding a mechanical bull. He wrapped the cord connecting the Wii remote and nuncuk around Mario's throat, blocking Mario's windpipe and choking him. Mario stumbled as he tried to get Larry off his back. "_Now!_" yelled Larry.

"Now _what?_" yelled Wendy.

"Now…anything! Do _something!_"

Morton rolled himself towards Mario in his mop cart with his golf club. When he reached Mario, he held up his golf club and swung under Mario's feet. Mario lost his balance and fell down flat on his back—on top of Larry, as well. "_Ow! I'm already injured!_" yelled Larry.

"Iggy, the antidote!" yelled Bowser.

Iggy ran across the room with the antidote. "Here, I've got it—" He tripped over a toad skeleton and fell down, accidentally throwing the antidote up in the air. Wendy ran as fast as she could, leapt up into the air, and caught the antidote. But it was clear as she landed that she was headed straight for a wall. Ludwig quickly pointed his wand at Wendy and sent out a blue beam of magic, catching the antidote and Wendy before they hit the wall. He dropped Wendy next to Mario. She opened up his mouth and poured the antidote down his throat.

Mario struggled. He grunted and moaned, until he finally let out a loud, menacing roar. He began shrinking in size and turning back into a human. He returned to normal, and his skin and clothes turned back to their regular color. He moaned and opened his eyes. His eyes turned from red back to blue. "What…what happened?" he whined. He sat up and looked around the castle: He was surrounded by the koopas, there were injured toads and toad skeletons everywhere, the room was a complete mess, and the princess was in a cage, hanging in a corner above him.

"Mario! _Get me out of this cage!_" she demanded. "You are going to _pay for this!_"

He looked up at Bowser. "What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do? You probably killed half of these toads, and a good portion of the minions at my castle! And you came pretty close to killing me and my children…actually, I could care less about them."

"Still here, Dad. Still here," mentioned Iggy.

"…Uh…sorry…"

"S-_sorry?_ That's it? You!...You just!…I…" He balled up his fists. "You know what? You're gonna pay for this!"

* * *

Bowser and the koopalings were lounging by a pool, sipping lemonade and enjoying the sun. Bowser clapped. "Slave! I need a refill!" he yelled, holding up his glass. Mario slowly trudged along in a butler outfit, holding a tray of lemonades. Cinderblocks were attached to his legs, making it very difficult and exhausting for him to walk. After a painful minute, when he had reached Bowser, he handed him a glass of lemonade. Bowser snatched it from him, and smashed his old glass in Mario's face. "Clean that up."

"What? You threw the damn glass at my face—" began Mario. Bowser hit Mario in the gut with the club that Mario had been using the other day. Mario doubled over in pain. "Fine…" he moaned. As he trudged along to go get the broom, a bell rang.

"Hey! My feet need rubbing!" yelled Roy.

"What?"

"You're the one who hit me in the head with a club."

"But—"

"Anymore backtalk and I'll hit you ten times harder next time," said Bowser.

"_I want some more lemonade!_" yelled Lemmy.

Mario groaned and walked towards Lemmy. Roy rang his bell. "What about my feet rubbing?"

"Can't I just—"

"You need to clean up this glass first!"

"But I can't—"

Mario's cell phone rang. He answered it. As soon as he put his ear up to the phone, he could hear the princess screaming from the other side. "_Where's my money?! I told you you'd have to pay for this mess! You owe me FOUR MILLION COINS! You'd better give me it NOW!_"

Bowser, Roy, Lemmy and Peach all yelled at Mario simultaneously. Mario covered his ears. "_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO IT YOURSELF?_" he finally yelled. He covered his mouth and looked up.

"Alright, that's it!" said Bowser. He stood up and walked towards Mario, holding the club in hand. "Don't worry—this'll only hurt a lot." He smiled devilishly and whacked Mario as hard as he could with the club.


End file.
